In the Beginning
"First Mission" is the introductory cutscene of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which introduces the main antagonists of the game. Cutscene The game starts with Carl Johnson placing a suitcase on the luggage carousel at Francis International Airport in Liberty City saying it is time to go back home after living in Liberty City for 5 years. As Carl takes his suitcase back, he gets a phone call from his brother Sweet Johnson, who tells CJ that their mother is dead. When Carl is one block away from his home in Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos his Taxi is pulled over by a police car having three members of C.R.A.S.H. - Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez. Carl exits the taxi with his hands on his head and is confronted by three Los Santos Police Department police officers. Tenpenny seizes Carl's money, which he claims to be drug money. After that Eddie Pulaski bundles Carl into the police car. Tenpenny threatens Carl to frame him for the murder of LSPD officer Ralph Pendelbury (Which was actually committed by Hernandez when he was forced to do so by Tenpenny and Pulaski). Tenpenny tells Carl that he will be watching him. The officers then throw Carl out of the car in Jefferson, a territory of Ballas. The game then instructs Carl to get on the BMX parked nearby and make his way back to Grove Street. Tutorial objectives No actual mission takes place after the cutscene, but the game instructs the player to: # Get on the BMX bicycle. # Follow the "CJ" icon on the map and go to Johnson House in Grove Street. Walkthrough Reaching Grove Street Once the cutscene ends, CJ will be in an alleyway in Jefferson with a BMX parked nearby. Either get on the BMX as the game tells or take any other vehicle and get back to CJ's home(Denoted by "CJ" icon on the radar) in Grove Street. The game will tell you how to pedal the BMX. The controls are same for other land vehicles. The easiest route to reach Grove Streetis following the Railway track across the road. Once CJ reaches Grove Street, walk into the mission marker in front of the Johnson House to play the first mission, Big Smoke. Trivia * In the PC version, if the host computer is not running at around 25-30 frames per second, Tenpenny will drive on before the train has passed the level crossing, causing the car to pass through the train. * The police car driven by Tenpenny in the cutscene is not the same model as the regular LSPD car. In the PC version, the car does not have specular reflection, causing it to look much darker than a normal LSPD car. * During the cutscene at the airport, Carl has a Rockstar Games logo on his suitcase. * The name of this mission is not usually displayed in-game. It can be seen by collecting enough money to buy a safehouse, and saving the game. The save file will display "In The Beginning". * Carl is stopped by the police outside the Pawn Shop behind the Johnson House, next to the alleyway that leads into Grove Street. * The woman at the airport who takes Carl's suitcase has very low texture details. * Activating the "Jetpack Cheat" before Carl is thrown out of the police car will render him invisible and wasted at the same time, this also allows Carl to access stores before starting the mission after respawning. * Carl's line, "Ya'll can't leave me here, this is Ballas' country!" is a reference to Duke's line in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, "We can't stop here, this is bat country." Video walkthroughs Gallery See also *The Introduction Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas